shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Tughril Mahmut/Manga
'''Tughril Mahmut '''is the main protagonist of the story. He is known as a prodigy, being Turkiye's youngest pasha in its history at 17 years old. As from chapter 77 of the manga, he is officially Chielo's Idare, or governor, making his rank equivalent to a vizier. History Mahmut enjoyed happy, simple life in Tughril Village with his mother until he was 5 years old, 12 years from the main storyline, when a war between Turkiye Stratocracy and its hostile neighbor, Baltrhein Empire, broke out. This war devastated Tughril Village, killing all of its villagers except Mahmut and Iskandar, his domesticated eagle, who had been hidden in an urn by his mother. Later, Halil found him at the ruined village and adopted him, promising not to leave him alone. This tragedy fueled Mahmut's desire to become a pasha, so that he won't lose anyone precious anymore because of war. Main Story First Signs of a World War Mahmut is introduced as he and Iskandar stopped a theif from stealing, only to ordered to emergency meeting among the Pasha Inner Conflict at Hisar A New Beginning The Fall of Phoenicia Mahmut arrived at the Harbor City of Phoenicia. His first goal was to look for a water shrine. He was surprised by a Kulak that was posing as a merchant. They had a conversation without facing each other to make sure that no one will see. The Kulak told him that his movements were being watched by the city officials. He was warned that he will be involved in a troublesome thing. The pheonician guards of Magistros. Constantinos escorted him for a dinner. The Magistros, Senate Patrikios Zenon and Senate Patrikios Nikephoros was surprised to see the real Mahmut. The plays they saw describe nothing of Mahmut. The Magistros shifts the discussion to the Balt-Rhein Empire's movements. He tells Mahmut of the cape south of Pheonicia, Saros. This independent land has a very rich farming hinterland. They went on a commercial treaty with the empire five years ago which Mahmut remembers as the appointment of Prime Minister Virgilio Louis. Several ships from the empire docked in Saros guised as a courtesy visit. Magistros Constantinos asked of Mahmuts opinion on this matter. Mahmut thought that this was a preparation for an attack. Constantinos agreed and further expounds. Since five years ago, the twelve city-states around the Centro Sea, including Saros, were in fear of which area will be attacked first. Mahmut inquired about the liveliness of Phoenicia in spite of the imminent danger. On his way out, he saw a man garbed in the empire's clothing. Mahmut wakes up from the visit of the Magistros' guards. He was taken to the senate hall because of the empire's demands. They want the Phoenicia to cede a part of the harbor as a military port. In his mind, he worries that the cession will cause Turkiye to be surrounded. Magistros Constatinos wanted to participate in a sea warfare. Mahmuts's victory in Hasir was used to strengthen the Magistros' point against Kaesar Apollodorus. Mahmut realizes why he was invited and this worries him. He cuts the discussion. He explains that the tales told by people were fictional and exaggeration. He elaborates that the purpose of fighting at Hasir was to prevent war. The ekklesia turns into a vote. At the harbor the Göz is greeted by the Kulak's warning. He watches as Constantinos announces the decision of the leaders. Phoenicia will go to war. He had no choice but to help them achieve a win in the shortest time possible. He didn't heed to the Kulak's suggestion of leaving the city. The reinforcement of the Phoenician ally Venedik has not arrived. In the meeting, Mahmut suggests to have one ship travel to Venedik. The idea was shut down because of the Magistros' strong belief in his Doge friend. Mahmut was worried that Vedika was facing the same situation as his friend Ibrahim had. After the meeting Mahmut greets Cyrus gios Apollodorus , the Kulak. Kyros congratulated the Göz when he dealt with the Kulak's father. Mahmut didn't expect that the kulak was the son of the Kaesar. Cyrus tells his story and his first meeting with Süleyman. Mahmut was lead to safety by Cyrus. He tells him that a Kulak must ensure a Göz's safety. Mahmut agrees to leave, but only to find a ship to go to Venedik. This bewilders Cyrus. The light somehow turns off. He warns Mahmut to be careful because the stairs are old and started to crumble. Mahmut slips. Cyrus was able to grab Mahmut's arm. He proceeds to ask whether the Göz's decision was really for the the Turkiye. Mahmut ponders. Because the Kulak was the son of the Kaesar he was worried what to say. He then told the truth, for the benefit of Turkiye. He sticks to his answer even telling Cyrus to let go if he doesn't agree. Still he asks the Kulak to help prevent the empire's victory. Cyrus pulls him up. Mahmut disguised himself in Phonician attire. He then proceeded to the ship prepare by Cyrus. He saw the sailor with him and was in shock. They were not what he expected. While they were preparing to leave, the chains preventing were lowered to give way to empire deserters. The empire ships were following to break in. Mahmut saw this. Under Mahmut's leadership the small ship they had was ramming towards the enemy's. The empire was not bothered with this. He had Iskandar drop deadly tools to defeat the empire. He killed more than half of the enemies. He boards the ship. Venedik's Ploy Civil War in Greater Turkiye Pulling Strings from Argyros Urado's New Hope Approaching World War Florence's Distrust Mock Battle in El Toro Disintegrating Paradise Invading the Empire References }}